International Publications Numbers W095/10516, published Apr. 20, 1995, and W096/30363, published Oct. 3, 1996, disclose compounds of the formula: ##STR2## wherein R can be pyridylmethyl or an N-oxide thereof; optional substitution on the pyridyl ring is disclosed. The compounds are said to be useful for inhibiting farnesyl protein transferase.